In high latitude regions, the weather is cooler and the moisture is relative sufficient to snow, and the fallen snow is prone to become snow pack covered on the ground thereby interfering people in traffic or other situations. Thus, removing the snow is important for people living in these regions.
A user usually holds a shaft of a snow removal apparatus as a supporting point and using a blade portion of the apparatus formed at lower end thereof to shovel and remove the snow.
However, the conventional snow removal apparatus has following disadvantages: (i) for removing snow, a user needs to take a huge physical effort to use the tool, and the efficiency of removing snow is insufficient; and (ii) if the snow needs to be moved to a designated place, other tools such as a trolley must be used to achieve the action which is inconvenient and might cost unnecessary time and money. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a snow removal apparatus to overcome the problems presented above.